Lição para toda a vida
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Prometeu matá-lo. No final, talvez só precisasse de uma boa lição.


_Prometeu matá-lo. No final, talvez só precisasse de uma boa lição._

DRRR e seus personagens não me pertencem e blábláblá. Sim, uma Shizuo/Masaomi.

Sinto que tá meio... PWP. Mas tudo bem. Custou a sair, mas saiu!

A fanfic se passa depois do anime e não foi betada.

Boa leitura.

**Lição para toda a vida**

"Vou matá-los! Os caras que atiraram em mim e o tal Kida Masaomi que deu a ordem."

Já tinha acabado com aquele tal Horada e os dois amiguinhos dele. Só faltava o tal Masaomi – e não iria se esquecer desse nome tão cedo. Ele podia ter escapado, mas iria aguardar que ele retornasse só para acabar com sua raça.

Era um dia normal em Ikebukuro, as pessoas transitando, o sol brilhando e Heiwajima Shizuo atirando placas e máquinas de refrigerante por aí. Ou pessoas. Na realidade não fazia diferença para o homem mais forte da região.

Assim, tudo seguia tranquilamente, tirando o fato de Shizuo ter mudado seu alvo. Ao invés daquela pulga maldita que se dizia informante, o loiro mirava o que tirava do chão em outro loiro – o qual, por sinal, mal chegara à cidade: Kida Masaomi. O que este consideraria sorte para um desconhecido, agora se transformara em seu pesadelo.

Por sorte – ou só experiência mesmo, após tanto tempo morando (e brigando) naquela cidade – conhecia bem o lugar. Heiwajima poderia ser rápido, mas Masaomi sabia em quais esquinas virar para fugir da sinalização de Ikebukuro que voava em sua direção. Talvez estivesse mesmo sortudo, pois Simon fazia uma entrega por ali e atrasou o barman, mas por já ter observado muito a Shizuo, Kida já sabia que ele não desistiria. Aproveitando a distração do mais velho, buscou refúgio em um dos prédios da cidade. Residencial, o que era melhor, já que poderia se passar por um morador comum ou visitante.

Com a esperança de conseguir ver algo, subiu as escadas até o telhado, aproximando-se da beirada. Todavia, mesmo estreitando os olhos, não obteve sucesso. O trânsito da rua parecia normal (dentro do possível, já que os sinais estavam uma bagunça e algumas crateras enfeitavam o chão). Talvez ele tivesse desistido ou sido despistado. Achou que poderia suspirar de alívio.

Ledo engano.

Shizuo era como um cão de caça farejando a presa. Após passar pelo russo (imagine por si como foi o atrito dele com Simon, não é uma cena muito agradável para se narrar), foi fácil achar o mais novo pelo cheiro, apesar de não feder como Izaya. Ninguém fedia como o moreno. Masaomi tinha até um cheiro bom. O fato era que o garoto estava encurralado: de frente para o homem mais forte que conhecia e, dando um passo para trás após se virar para fitá-lo, era separado do chão por uma precária grade de segurança. Claro, não era um chão qualquer e sim sua única esperança de fuga, embora separada por muitos metros de altura. Se tentasse pular, morreria. Se encarasse Shizuo, o destino provavelmente não seria diferente.

É, pelo visto ia morrer de qualquer jeito. _"Melhor lutar"_, pensou. Caso sobrevivesse, poderia se gabar do feito.

Não enganava ninguém. Isso era para poucos e provavelmente não estava nesse grupo seleto. No mínimo, ficaria várias semanas hospitalizado – como viu no semblante do outro enfeitado por um sorriso sádico.

Estremeceu. Caso descobrisse o que tinha feito, poderia tentar se explicar. Isso foi o mais sensato que lhe pareceu.

- S-shizuo-san... O que houve, afinal? – Tentou sorrir, até conseguiu, mas foi um sorriso assustado. – P-posso ajudar em algo?

- Não esqueço quem me faz mal, Ma-sa-o-mi-kun~!

Cantarolou, uma veia saltando da testa enquanto ia na direção do colegial em passos lentos e pesados. Sabia que ele não iria sair pulando como um macaco.

- A-acho que não lembro o que fiz, hahah...! – Levou uma das mãos até atrás da cabeça, mexendo nervosamente nos fios loiros. Queria criar maior distância, mas não havia mais como caminhar para trás. Podia até sentir o vento gelado batendo contra sua nuca e a vida dando-lhe um último adeus. – P-pode me lembrar, Shizuo-san?

O mais alto estreitou os olhos por detrás das lentes dos óculos. Quebrou o resto da distância em passos rápidos, puxando o rapaz para si pela gola da blusa. Olhando por cima da armação, fitou o menor dentro dos olhos, fazendo com que ficasse ainda mais assustado.

- HÃN? HÃÃÃN? Então você não lembra? Mandou dois caras atiraram em mim! Se bem que já acabei com eles, então... Vou só acabar com sua raça que estaremos quites!

Que merda. Mesmo detido, aquele Horada causava problemas.

- Juro que não ordenei nada, Shizuo-san! Aqueles caras agiram por conta própria, eu não sabia...

O homem arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, fitando o menor com desconfiança. Ele não parecia estar mentindo e, agora que parava para pensar, Celty falara algo do tipo. Não literalmente, claro.

Odiava violência. De verdade. Mas precisava fazê-lo aprender uma lição. Crianças não podiam sair por aí aprontando como se fossem adultos – agora se recordou da história. Crianças precisavam ser crianças e amadurecer com o tempo.

Sabia não ter moral para falar algo, na idade de Kida já brigava com todos, mas a ideia de fazê-lo acordar parecia boa demais para ser descartada. Shizuo suspirou pesadamente, passando os dedos pelos fios loiros, bagunçando-os. Pegou uma das mãos do estudante, fechando seus dedos sobre um papel.

- Me encontre à noite.

Retirou um cigarro do maço, levando-o até a boca e acendendo, saindo com um olhar assustado e interrogativo sobre si. Porém Kida pensava que era melhor obedecer – mesmo sem saber o motivo daquele convite – e não dar mais motivos para ser perseguido. Ao anoitecer, se dirigiu ao endereço; não se assustou: a casa de Mikado parecia pior, aquelas escadas de madeira ao menos não rangiam. Parando em frente à porta indicada, bateu duas vezes na mesma, não demorando a ser atendido.

O maior deixou o mais novo entrar, fechando a porta com a mão livre, a outra se ocupando em secar os fios claros com uma toalha. Kida se sentou em uma poltrona após o maior indicá-la, franzindo as sobrancelhas quando o mesmo colocou uma garrafinha de leite à sua frente.

- O quê...?

- Tome. Crianças precisam de leite para crescer.

Ficou incrédulo, pois nunca imaginaria que Shizuo tivesse com esse tipo de pensamento. Além disso, Masaomi não pensava em si como uma criança, e, sim, como um adolescente cheio de energia, logo, ficou relutante. Isto não passou despercebido para o mais velho, que deixou a toalha cair sobre os ombros e inclinar-se na direção do garoto, apoiando as mãos nos braços do sofá em que ele se encontrava e abaixando o tom enquanto se aproximava perigosamente.

- Você se acha muito crescidinho, não é? Crianças devem ser crianças ou crescer de uma vez.

Masaomi retraiu o corpo, encolhendo-se no assento. Não estava entendendo aonde o outro queria chegar.

- Vou te ajudar.

Murmurou, segurando os cabelos tingidos do menor, puxando-os de modo a forçá-lo erguer a face e fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos. O contato não durou muito: Heiwajima não demorou a quebrar a distância, capturando os lábios alheios com certa violência. Kida apertou as pálpebras, deixando um gemido de dor escapar, levando ambas as mãos até o tórax do outro, tentando afastá-lo de si – sem sucesso.

Esquecendo-se de puxar o ar nos intervalos de encontro entre as línguas, virou o rosto para o lado na primeira oportunidade e aspirou fundo, tendo a respiração descompassada e as bochechas coradas. Shizuo não deu trégua, aproveitou o movimento para morder a bochecha do menor – enquanto este segurava trêmulo seus braços – e desceu os lábios pela pele exposta, mordiscando-a e sugando em alguns pontos, seguido de beijos para amenizar a ardência causada por aquele "castigo".

Ainda com as mechas claras entre os dedos, movimentou a cabeça dele para o lado, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha furada e contornando-a com a língua, fazendo com que Masaomi estremecesse contra seu corpo e estalasse os lábios para evitar que um suspiro escapasse. Com o braço desocupado, Shizuo contornou a cintura do outro, puxando-o e fazendo com que ficasse, de pé, junto a si.

Claro, só conseguiu pelo mais velho estar sustentando seu peso, pois as pernas trêmulas não o auxiliavam a manter o equilíbrio. O coração disparava e involuntariamente suspirava. Aquilo era errado... Tinha Saki e estava feliz com ela, porém aqueles toques eram diferentes. Não, não que tivesse feito algo! Não tinha, respeitava sua namorada. Só que cada parte que Shizuo tocava parecia arder em chamas, a certa altura não se controlando e gemendo baixo, o corpo colado ao do maior, separado apenas pelas peças de roupas.

Lá no fundo de sua consciência, Heiwajima sabia que não deveria estar fazendo aquilo, que Kida era um estudante, menor de idade e vários outros fatores que não queria pensar. Já não era muito de refletir, mesmo. Não queria se preocupar com nada, estava até se esquecendo de que deveria somente assustá-lo. O menor, segurando-lhe daquele jeito, incentivava a continuar.

Deram alguns passos, todavia não foram muito longe. Ambos acabaram caindo sobre o sofá, Masaomi por baixo e Shizuo por cima. As mãos do mais novo penderam ao lado de sua face, enquanto o outro puxava a barra daquela camisa irritante, retirando-a e deixando o caminho livre. Quando o fez, a boca atrevida beijou-lhe o tórax agora exposto, as mãos descendo até as pernas do garoto, afastando-as para se encaixar entre as mesmas.

Estava tentando evitar isso durante todo aquele tempo, mas não se controlou mais. Quando Shizuo tocou-lhe a virilha, gemeu em um tom mais alto, arqueando as costas e, por tabela, retirando-as do estofado. Incitado, o mais velho continuou a tocá-lo sobre o tecido e a boca prosseguiu com as carícias, lambendo e mordiscando o mamilo que ficava rígido de prazer, o outro recebendo a devida atenção de sua mão livre.

Para abafar os gemidos e grunhidos deleitosos, Masaomi cobriu os lábios com o dorso de uma das mãos, encolhendo-se envergonhado quando o outro retirou suas últimas peças de roupa. O outro loiro arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, suspendendo o próprio corpo, apoiando-se nos antebraços – somente após sentir a ereção roçando contra sua barriga. As bochechas de Shizuo coraram ao ver o estado em que o adolescente se encontrava. Era realmente... fofo! Pareceria uma garota tímida, se não fosse o corpo obviamente masculino abaixo de si. E aqueles sons, mesmo que arrastados e contidos, estavam deixando-lhe quente, fazendo com que seu baixo-ventre pulsasse.

Agora era tarde para voltar atrás ou dizer "desculpe, estava só brincando".

O mais velho engoliu a seco, sentindo a garganta arranhar, a respiração pesada, enquanto voltava a ficar na mesma altura do menor. Ajoelhando-se, baixou o zíper da calça para retirá-la junto à peça íntima, só então tomando os pulsos de Kida e pousou-lhes sobre o estofado para desbloquear a visão daquele rosto acanhado e ruborizado.

- Shh... Estamos iguais, não precisa ter vergonha de mim.

Murmurou, apoiando a testa contra a dele, fazendo com que os olhos ambarinos se abrissem. Mirando o mais alto, por mais que tivesse ouvido aquilo, sentia a face arder.

Shizuo deu um tempo para que ele se acostumasse com a ideia do que fariam, distribuindo beijos carinhosos pela bochecha e lábios do menor, enlaçando os dedos com cuidado. Oras, podia não ter muito controle de suas ações, mas aquela expressão adorável de medo e excitação lhe dizia que aguentava esperar.

No fundo, Masaomi estava ansiando por aqueles beijos, aqueles toques; as pernas trêmulas de pura expectativa, os olhos semicerrando-se lentamente.

Quando se deu conta que o mais novo relaxara – na medida do possível -, o maior soltou-lhe as mãos, sentando-se e puxando o outro pela cintura para que ficasse sobre seu colo. Desconsertado, Kida envolveu os ombros largos com os braços, enquanto pressionava, de leve com a parte interna das coxas, as laterais do outro corpo. Não estava muito confiante. E Shizuo se encontrava na mesma situação, por mais que teimasse em não demonstrar – além de orgulhoso, era sua obrigação passar alguma confiança ao mais jovem. Inebriado por aqueles sons, levou as pontas dos dedos aos lábios deste, forçando a entrada.

O ex-líder dos Lenços Amarelos apertou as pálpebras, estranhando aquela invasão. Não fez diferença, pois estremeceu do mesmo jeito quando o outro sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido um "chupe". Obedeceu, lambendo e sugando os invasores até que Shizuo achasse que eles estavam úmidos o suficiente.

Sem saber como avisar o que faria, desceu as mãos até as nádegas do menor, pressionando-as – o que arrancou uma pequena exclamação de surpresa e um olhar interrogativo, além de incrédulo (o qual ignorou prontamente) – e contornando até que alcançasse a entrada. Acariciou-a antes de introduzir um dos dedos, fazendo Masaomi morder o próprio lábio inferior enquanto se agarrava com força ao seu corpo. Involuntariamente, acabou gemendo devido às peles em fricção. Shizuo precisou fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, buscando calma dentro de si.

Mesmo que tivesse se sentido incomodado, após se acostumar era agradável, chegando ao ponto de se movimentar contra o corpo do maior. Este, reparando que já tinha preparado Kida o _suficiente_ – e não se aguentando mais – retirou os dedos, recebendo um estalar de lábios de reprovação, o que achou particularmente engraçado, apesar de não ter vontade de rir. Segurando firme a cintura do estudante, encaixou-o contra seu membro já excitado, fazendo com que se sentasse, penetrando aos poucos.

Aquilo era bem diferente do que esperava.

Apesar da preparação, sentiu uma dor aguda, que não se comparava nem a ser acertado por um pé-de-cabra na cabeça. Gemeu sôfrego, fincando as unhas curtas na pele do outro e arqueando as costas para frente, de modo que conseguisse morder a curva do pescoço dele. Por reflexo, Shizuo acabou arranhando o corpo delicado, porém logo se deu conta e afrouxou o aperto, deixando o menor parado, esperando que a lubrificação natural – e... bem, o sangue – ajudassem-no a não sentir tanta dor.

Foi só o loiro parar de arfar que Shizuo teve a coragem de fazê-lo se movimentar. Utilizando-se de sua força – por mais que achasse Masaomi leve, precisava equilibrá-lo bem para que não o machucasse mais – o auxiliou a ficar sobre os joelhos, deixando que ele se apoiasse em seus ombros para erguer e abaixar o corpo, iniciando as estocadas. Cada vez mais rápido e fundo. Tinha até dito a si mesmo que iria se conter, mas... quem disse que se lembrava?

Transpassou um dos braços pelas costas dele, deixando a outra mão livre, encaminhando-a ao membro do outro, masturbando-o enquanto continuava a investir contra seu corpo. A essa altura, Kida já havia desistido de conter os gemidos – que se misturavam ao de Heiwajima - somente jogando a cabeça para trás, agarrando os fios dos cabelos do outro, apertando-lhe a face contra seu peito. Shizuo aspirou o aroma vindo da pele do outro, misturado ao cheiro metálico e de suor no ambiente, além do tabaco. Combinação inesperadamente agradável.

Perdeu a razão ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado alto por aquela voz rouca, cujo dono pode sentir estremecer em seus braços quando chegou ao dito céu dos mortais, melando a ambos. Segurando-lhe firme a cintura e, mordendo o mais gentilmente que conseguiu o ombro alvo, foi o mais fundo que conseguiu antes de ejacular e liberar todo o prazer dentro do menor.

Esperando a respiração normalizar, saiu de dentro do outro, envolvendo-o carinhosamente com os braços. Focalizando a imagem em frente aos orbes castanhos, Shizuo se deu conta do estrago que fizera. Ligeiramente arrependido – só um pouco -, distribuiu pequenos beijos pelas marcas que maculavam a brancura.

Não tinham o que falar.

Ambos estavam cansados, agora que relaxavam depois de tanta tensão.

Não precisavam falar...

Aquele seria o segredinho particular dos dois. Uma lição que nunca seria esquecida.

_**x**_

É... Quem chegou aqui... Reviews?


End file.
